mmxlfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladore's tutorials : classes edition for everyone
How to edit classes at will. Aladore's tutorials : classes edition for everyone ! Hello everyone ! First thing first : as I said in other threads around here I'm not at all a programmer. I got some basic notions of how a program work and how to read and eventually change a code. That's all. Why to say this in a modding tutorial ? Because if I can do this it means everyone can. And I'm at the moment basically able to change absolutely any basic aspect of the game.I can tweak and twist classes in every way I want, can change basic factors of the game for everything, can edit my save files at will, can change anything through existing magics, with existing monsters, can add whatever I want on the maps, can restart whatever I want. I think I have now all the datas to even edit maps indeep although I lack the graphic point means I could create only black (or maybe white or maybe texture crazy, still have not tested it) parts of dungeons. Plus I'm at the moment completely unable to add new content given the required datas are enclosed into compiled files I do not want to try my hands at for now. As I said I'm not a programmer. BUT ! (I love this word) But all that I told you about just above is not in compiled files and so can be edited at will just with text editors. I recommand the use of WordPad if you do not have specific tools (I do not) or sometimes even noteblock because it can make some situations easier. For classes as today for example I prefer work on noteblock to some point, more about this in some lines. First part : where to go ? Datas folders and files to edit. 1 - depending on your version (Steam,CD,Uplay,whatever...) locate your "Might & Magic X - Legacy" folder. If you have no idea how to do this Google is your best friend about this if it's not a personal installation. The Search option on your computer can probably also help. For Steam users it's : "C:\SteamLibrary\SteamApps\common\Might & Magic X - Legacy". Take note the "C:/" depends on the disk where your library is installed. 2 - Once the folder located, no big deal, follow this path "...\Might and Magic X Legacy_Data\'StreamingAssets'". This is the magical folder. Everything you need for everything above is in there ! Everything ! An eye here : "Maps" contains absolutely all datas related to maps. You can use it to add anything (absolutely anything), perhaps also remove existing elements, I never tried must given I can take mine out I don't see why it would works differently. We'll go through this in another tutorial soon. "StaticData" contains absolutely every other datas. Everything regarding your characters, monsters, magics, items, sellers, events, map items, quests... Everything. The file "config" is also of interest. It contains globally all little factors that affect the game. It's pretty much self explanotory. Go have a look by yourself and if someone need it I'll make a short tutorial on this too. 3 - Now, if you followed properly you already guessed this one, go to "StaticData". If you take time to read the names of the files here you'll see it's once again pretty much self explanotory. We're today interested in "CharacterClassStaticData". Quick note : I heard some peoples managed to do this with OpenOffice. Personnally it has ALWAYS corrupted my files. Use WordPad or Noteblock, both have some advantages that I'll come to now. Second part''' : How to edit the classes ? ' Following note : -If you open the file with WordPad you'll see blocks of words and numbers without spaces. You cannot guess it at first view so I'll told you : there are thirteen. If you open it with Noteblock (but only after open and saved through WordPad for the layout, otherwise it's unreadable) you'll see the same things but as very long lines running out of the screen. Once again thirteen. -The first block or line is just the complete description of the following ones. All you have to know is in there. Each of the twelve following represents and describe one of the game class. They are showed in the same order than InGame : Mercenary, Crusader, Freemage, Bladedancer, Ranger, Druid, Defender, Scout, Runepriest, Barbarian, Hunter, Shaman. -Here is for the advantage and inconvenient of WordPad and Noteblock : WordPad allows a global overview of one class when working on it specifically, very useful during the design phase. Noteblock allows to always see all the classes version of a code segment, very useful for balance phase. Here is the example picture : http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=571510Classcodeexample.png Now time to get our hands at it ! 1 - descriptive section and structure of the code. -First : forget, add, supress even one point, one comma, one number in wrong part of the code and wether the game will crash wether you'll be unable to save InGame. But don't panic everyhting is super easy here. Another thing : there are NEVER spaces or same thing as before. -Second : have a look at the structure of the lines. Sections are separated by comma. Characters between quotation marks are part of one and only section. Now you can realise that every word in the first line correspond exactly to a section of every of the lines below and that there is always the same kind of content in it. We'll now dig into it. 2 - editing Here is the complete code of the descriptive line and of the Bladedancer with added spaces: StaticID, NameKey, AdvancedNameKey, Race, PosingBase, BodyBase, Icon, DefaultFemaleNames, DefaultMaleNames, ExpertSkills, MasterSkills, GrandMasterSkills, StartSkills, DefaultSkills, BaseMight, BaseMagic, BasePerception, BaseDestiny, BaseVitality, BaseSpirit, BaseHealthPoints, BaseManaPoints, DefaultMight, DefaultMagic, DefaultPerception, DefaultDestiny, DefaultVitality, DefaultSpirit, ResistanceAir, ResistanceEarth, ResistanceFire, ResistanceWater, ResistanceDark, ResistanceLight, ResistancePrimordial, StartEquipment, HealthIncrease, ManaIncrease 4, CLASS_NAME_BLADEDANCER, ADVANCED_CLASS_NAME_BLADEMASTER,ELF, ART_character_elf_bladedancer, PIC_body_elf_bladedancer, ICO_award_promotion_bladedancer, "ELF_FEMALE_NAME_1,ELF_FEMALE_NAME_2", "ELF_MALE_NAME_1,ELF_MALE_NAME_2", "15,16,18,22", "2,11,12", "1,6,10,14", "10,14", "2,6", 7, 2, 10, 14, 4, 6, 55, 25, 1, 0, 2, 0, 2, 0, 0, 10, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, "MELEE_WEAPON,1,MELEE_WEAPON,1,MELEE_WEAPON,2,MELE E_WEAPON,2,RANGED_WEAPON,1", 3, 1 You don't care at all about everything I have not put in color. This is game design and graphics specific stuffs. Unless you want to try and have fun changing the name of the classes for example. I'm not sure it's possible, never tried, but it can be. First, in red, Expert skill. Linked to a serie of number between quote marks (to show they are only one section) and separated by comma into the quote marks. Each number represent a skill, I'll give you the list. All the skills in this section will be available for the class up to level expert. Same thing after with Master and Grand-Master skills. Remember : NO space, Never forget the quoete marks. One thing : if there is only one skill in a section quote marks are not necessary because there will not be additionnal commas. Here is for the skill list : 1 = dagger*; 2 = bow*; 3 = crossbow*; 4 = mace*; 5 = axe*; 6 = sword*; 7 = spear 8 = two-handed*; 9 = shield*; 10 = dual wielding*; 11 = warfare*; 12 = Medium armor*; 13 = Heavy armor*; 14 = dodge*; 15 = endurance 16 = arcane discipline*; 17 = focus*; 18 = mysticism 19 = fire*; 20 = water*; 21 = wind*; 22 = earth*; 23 = light*; 24 = dark*; 25 = prime So if I wrote under ExpertSkill section "2,3,11,12,23" I'll have a character able to use bow, crossbow, warfare, medium armor, and light magic up to Expert level. Do NOT forget commas before and after the quote marks ! About a balance level the only real rule is that not any class get more than four GM. Some have only three but never less. This is for the base settings. You to see if you want to try to play with it. Know about this that it's no matter what impossible in the actual game to raise more than three or maybe (maybe !) four. But apparently peoples tend to finish the game close to level thirty so make the calculation with three skill points per level and 25 to reach GM. About Magics also every Fighter got only one Expert Magic, Hybrids two Master Magics, Casters way more and with GMs. Orcs are the only exceptions with nothing for the Barbarian and only one Mastery for the Hunter. This was the more difficult, for real ! After this start skills are the two skills preselected for your class. Default skills are the skills that will be applied with the "default" option in character creation menu. WARNING: there are four for humans. You'll recognize immediately the six following values of the same color, they are the character base attributes. They correspond to the six numbers highlighted with the same color. You can give them any value you want. Same thing with the following pair, they are base Health and Mana points ''to which will be added the bonus values from base Vitality and Spirit. In clear a character with 60 in base Health and 8 in Vitality will have a final Health at level 1 of 84. About balance : you have to know that ABSOLUTELY EVERY CHARACTER dispose of 43 start attributes points to which 5 new start points will be added during the character creation. Same for the total start Health+Mana which is always of 80. You can ignore these rules, I'm not here to judge whatever you could do with these informations, but know that then you'll break an essential rule in game balance. This being said it can be a very good way to raise challenge or make the game easier by lowering or upping these values. Personnally the day my girlfriend will want to try the game I know I'll quickly set an easy-mode for her. You've probably already guessed what are the next six values marked "Default" if you're focused : they are the default start points attribution in the character creation menu with the "default" option. Then come the elementary reistance values. Still in a matter of game balance you shouldn't touch them but once again it's up to you and perhaps you'll come with some new interesting balance concept. Plese do keep in mind that basic race bonuses are already set in ! Here you can see the Blade dancer has 10 in Earth Resistance cause He's an Elf. Before speaking about the Start Equipment I'll tell you about the last two values : they are the points your character is granted in Health and Mana at each level-up. Here also a balance rule is set ! Fighters (Warriors) are granted 3 HP and 1 MP, Hybrids (second class for each race) 2HP and 2 MP, Casters (Mages) 1 HP and 3 MP. It's once again up to you but in my opinion this with the attributes balance is a sacred value and must not be touched. About start equipment. -You always have the name of the equipment, then it's number ID, separated by a comma. -to add a second piece of equipment you add a coma after the number ID and repeat. -the whole section is always between quote marks then of course separted from the others with commas. -you can only add light armor, no heavy. Here are the codes : MELEE_WEAPON,1 : dagger MELEE_WEAPON,2 : sword MELEE_WEAPON,3 : axe MELEE_WEAPON,5 : spear MELEE_WEAPON,8 : two handed mace RANGED_WEAPON,1 : bow RANGED_WEAPON,3 : crossbow MAGIC_FOCUS,1 : lol IDONTKNOW xD ! Hurk ! ARMOR,1 : medium armor. SHIELD,1 : cf MAGIC_FOCUS for explanations. You have to know that your character will always be granted with an examplary of every weapon you choose in your start skill. If there is to much they'll be in your inventory. However only start item weapons He have room to equip will appear in his hands AND skill weapons have the priority. So it's useless to grant your character with hundreds of stuffs, they'll just never appear. An abuse is possible here : if you grant a character with armor or shield when He doesn't have the required skill the item will still be equiped on him at the start and will stay there untill you draw it off. I made lot and lot of tests over the limits of everything listed in this thread and never did I get a bug with this except error of code of course. Your to see if you want to use it or not, I'm just granting you with all I know. On a last note if you have fun with this kind of thing or need these informations for any reason the attribute value support at least hundreds, have not test higher, and Health and Mana can at least be raised to thousands, still have not test higher. You now know everything you need to edit game classes in any possible way ! I hope this will be usefull to many peoples, have fun and come with original ideas ! You can find my personal classes mods here : http://forums.ubi.com/showthread.php...ists-(RJS)-Mod And another little tutorial there before more on magic : http://forums.ubi.com/showthread.php...pering-Shadows Here is the thread where I work on respawn : http://forums.ubi.com/showthread.php...ders-out-there This is a first way to edit your save file in order to create respawn : http://forums.ubi.com/showthread.php...N-IS-AVAILABLE Cheers guys and enjoy ! Comments, reaction, adds, suggestions, it's here